Scholarships 2013-2014
Scholarships for the 2013-2014 School year....! Parents who have no jobs and can not even provide the daily meals for their children are confronted with their children (sometimes many) who all need to pay school fees to enter school again. Most parents will not be able to afford the small amounts needed to provide education for their offspring. It is not easy, they can not be blamed. Life is hard enough just to hustle for the daily bread every day, if you dont have any job. 85% of the population in Liberia have no regular employment. Even parents with college degrees can not get jobs; let alone those who have no education at all because of the war. Now the few parents who did have a job have been home since July 2014 without pay because of Ebola. Waikiki boys football club is trying to provide some scholarships for their players. Our boys are all fine boys who are not only serious in football but also in their desire to finish their education.Due to the fact that the Waikiki boys team is becoming well known and popular, most players who were not in school last year, are now in school, many of them due to football scholarships by their schools, where they have to pay only half the normal amount. Still, only the first semester has been paid so we are still looking for support. You can help them very directly with a small donation. Adopt one player and you will have direct feedback on his performance. Junior Elliot, the player who was awarded the best defence player title during the latest District # 10 league. He did his final exam last year, and now needs to enroll in College. College payments are done per study credit point. The typical one Semester costs would be around 750 USD but any amount can help towards participating in one or two credit courses. "Donso" James Brooks; 'not only a very active player but also a good dancer, will be going to a school at ELWA Jct "J.D Goodrich school" for his 11th grade. 188 USD for the whole year. He will be sponsored by Boss & George for the first semester. Support for the second semester welcome. '"Jahaya Toure": Jimmy Paye; one of our constantly excellent players. Top scorer of the past year. Very serious guy. He needs 220 USD this year to join the Vocational Training Center. Now needed 110 USD (90 EURO) Benjimon Elliot; our keeper who was awarded the title best keeper of the tournament at the District # 10 league and again at the Mock County League. He will get a full scholarship for 11th grade at JD Goodridge school from Boss & George this year. Coach Kesselie: Wants to become a full time professional coach. He has to go to a coaching training to get his D licence. Just 90 EURO needed. Otherwise he would also want to attend 10th Grade at Susan Berry School which would cost 129 Dollar or 98 Euro. Nicky "Sagamon": With his 17 years one of the youngest players. He wants to enroll in a school in Monrovia to continue his education in grade 9. This will involve regular travel to and from so expensive for the parents. They can afford the school fees but they could use some assistance in the daily travel expenses. 30 EURO per semester would help enormously. Lawrence Zeegar; our talented mid-fielder. One of the stars of the District # 10 Tournament and the Mock County League. He is attending SDA 12th grade. It will cost 345 Dollars or 262 Euro for the whole year. Boss and George will sponsor him with 75 dollars and his parents have been able to raise around 150 Euro so far. Still looking for 120 dollar more. Arthur Mark; 18 y.o. talent and goal getter. He wants to attend WSISOE in Congo Town. Going to 10th Grade and doing his WAEC exams for Junior High this year. Total costs 233 USD or 177 EURO. Cyrus Miller; younger brother of Lawrence Miller, wants to go to PCS to attend 7th Grade. Costs 114 USD, or 87 EURO. "Fredinho" Fred David; a wonderfull person and player, graduated from High School earlier this year and wants to enrol at the University of Liberia, which costs are flexible as after registration you pay per "credit". Maximum obtainable credits in one year would be around 1000 USD, but realistically 600 to 700 USD would suffice for year one (530 Euro). If that is not attainable he wants to go to computer school which will cost around 150 USD. J. Emmanuel More (no pic yet) wants to go to Christ the King to attend 11th Grade. Costing 149 USD (120 EURO) Lawrence G Miller, (no pic) older Brother of Cyrus Miller, would prefer to go to JC Goodgen school to complete his Grade 8. 149 Dollar or 120 Euro would do it for him. Nathaniel Eerly, same school, Grade 9. 189 USD or 143 Euro. Aloycius Autridge wants to go to same school for grade 10 . 244 USD or 184 Euro. Scholarships can be paid into the account of Boss (details below): mentioning of the name of the player you want to sponsor. Your sponsorship will be entered into this page and you will get updates on progress of the student (grade sheets etc.) Deposit the amount in Access Bank Account 04242000098-59 of Andreas Stelder (BIC for international transfers: ACLILRLM - please be aware that these transfer attract higher costs on both sides so please only use it for amounts of 100 USD or higher), with description: "name of player". Kinldy also send an email confirming your transfer with the name of player and amount to waikikiboys@yahoo.com; as we can not check our bank account very frequently. If you are in the EURO zone you can also transfer it into my account at ABN-AMRO in the Netherlands so I can send a larger amount in one transfer to Liberia to save banking costs. My account is NL62ABNA049.66.19.268 BIC :ABNANL2AALC, in the name of A.J. Stelder, City Beverwijk. Please also send a mail to confirm to waikikiboys@yahoo.com. Another, a bit cheaper option for smaller amounts would be a Western Union transfer. Go to a WU branch office, transfer the money to the name of Benjamin Elliot. Password Waikiki Boys, and text the MTCN number to +231775711534